To End All Wars
by B0ba Fett
Summary: This story is an Epic about a group of Freedom Fighters taking on a growing threat that engulfed the World with Nuclear War.
1. Part I

-1A silence fell over the base after the final explosion ends its fiery breath. One survivor in the bunker got up and reached over to the CB radio. As he puts his hand on the transmitter he glances over and sees his girlfriend dead on the floor. Only a pool of blood is the only thing that has a color of life on her. The man looks outside in terror as he sees nothing but…snow. At that time he truly finds out he is…alone. "Hello? Hello? Can somebody hear me? This is Captain James O' Mally. Somebody please come in...Is anybody there?...Hello? Is anyone reading me?...Hello? This is Montana Civil Defense Is anyone there over!...Hello! This is St. Louis we are under attack! Please respond!" The CB boomed. After hearing that the man runs to the radio and replies in a hurry. "Yes! Yes! I can hear you! I can hear you!"

"O thank god! My I ask what's your name?" a soldier cries out.

"My name?…It is John." John says in a sorrow voice

"Good! Good! I'm with the resistance! Can you tell me your location?" Capt. James asks.

"….I am at Crystal Mountain"

"Crystal Mountain! What the blazes are you doing there!"

"…To end this dreaded war!"

_27 days earlier…_

John wakes up from his slumber and looks at his clock. It read in big red letters 7:54 a.m. July 3. John gets up and walks into the kitchen and sees his girlfriend watching TV. "Hey honey whatca watching?" he asks.

" It's a rally for this new political group."

" What's it called?"

" The Wave…" After hearing that John studies the TV show a little more. " I don't like them….they look like Nazis." John turn off the TV and walks toward the door saying " Honey I'm going to work. I'll bring back diner."

"Alright drive safe!" Angela shouts back

When John entered the factory and the news was very grim. " All personnel come to the Main auditorium immediately." The loudspeakers commanded. There the workers found out that their jobs were being out sourced to the slums of East Beijing. As all the workers gathered around the podium the leader in Foreign Relations said that the cheap labor would benefit the country and stores. The workers were outraged at what they heard. But what could they do? The workers left the factory with their heads down in sadness. Now they have to start all over again at the age of fifty-three.

John pulls up into his driveway and parks his car. As he walked through the door Angela asked, " Did you get dinner?"

"……yea! I did." John said while thinking about his lost job. John puts the food on the table and turns on the TV. **News Bulletin! **The TV flashes. " I'm here live from New York City where the Wave has taken over the City Hall." the news anchorman said as gunshots can be heard in the background of the newscast.

"I knew it! I knew they were trouble!" John shouts at the TV. At that moment the news caster gets bombarded with bullets from a Wave operative. "I am Patrick! Officer of the Wave! Long live the-" he gets silenced by a sniper bullet to the head from the National Guard. A bloody flame flies out of the head of the fallen Wave soldier. John and Angela are shocked at what they see. They knew at that time something was wrong. John flips through the channels and it had the same type of news. _Wave have Taken over Chicago. The Wave have taken over Miami. _And other major cities all over the US. "No! They have gone too far! They must be stopped We have to stop them." Angela tells John.

"How can they be stopped? How can _we_ stop them? Hopefully the National Guard will stop this uprising…we can only hope." But little as John know that The Wave is a bigger enemy than they will ever imagine…


	2. Part II

**U.S. Under Attack**! The news headlines read for days. Then the days turned into weeks. There was word that The Wave's forces will invade our Nation's Capital, we didn't believe it…that was our downfall.

8:09 am, July 19 the alarm read as John is gazing out the window at the near by battle. As John's girlfriend sleeps in her bed, tanks and soldiers are dying outside the town. John leaves the window and turns on the TV. "Hello this is Geraldo Rivera outside of the Chicago land area. As you can see on the far right The Wave's forces are advancing on the deployed National guard. The only way-" As he silences the TV his phone rings. "Hello?" John says while answering the phone.

"Hey John!"

"Brett! What do you want?"

"Me Billy and Johnny were thinking that…were going to fight!"

"Are you guys fucking stupid! Why!"

"Come on John" Brett begs. "Just go come back…shoot some people too…I know you wanna!"

"I don't know how you guys talk me into these things…Lets rock and roll." As John hanged up the phone, he went and loaded his pistol. John ran to his friends house. When he arrived they greeted him. "John its about time. Come on lets go." Brett said while walking away. The rest of the team followed him as they went straight into the hot zone.

As they reached the hot zone Johnny whispered, "Look! Wave Tank. I still don't get how they got tanks though."

"Lets not worry about that Johnny." Brett replied. "If we stay together we will be fine…not like their going to shoot at innocent people." As Brett finished his speech the Wave Tank spotted them and fired at their position. The Wave Tank shell blasted through the building behind them. They then knew this was a very bad idea. "RUN!" John screamed to his friends. While they ran for their lives Wave troopers pilled out of the nearest APC to catch them. John and his friends ran behind a building to lose them. "I think we lost them." John mutters while out of breath.

"Yea…where's Billy?" Brett replies.

"O shit where is he!" Johnny screams. As the guys went to look back they saw Billy being interrogated by the troopers. "Their just talking to him." John whispers. While John and his friends watch they see the Wave trooper signal him to walk away. "Why are they telling him to walk away?" but when Brett finishes his sentence the Wave trooper pulls out his pistol and shoots Billy right in the head. "NO!" Screams John. His scream so loud that the enemy troopers heard him. The troopers looked in their direction. "O no…RUN!" Brett screams while running away. As they run away from the enemy the trooper commands to open fire on their position. While they are running a bullet shot Johnny right in his leg. "Guys I cant walk" Johnny yells in pain. John goes back and drags Johnny from his arm. While he was doing that a enemy rocket explodes right behind him. Suffering from shellshock John still walks forward dragging his injured friend. When he looks back to see if his friend was still ok. He sees he is dragging a half blown up and shot up corpse that was his friend. "O my god!" John says while dropping the body and trying to get to Brett. As the Wave troops advance on John and Brett a group of helicopters come to them. As some land in front of them the rest drops off soldiers to fight the Wave. As John and Brett climb onboard they question the Captain. "O thank you! Are you guys with the national guard?"

"No we are the French Army." The Captain replied.

"French!" Brett says with disbelief. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well your president sent us in to stop this uprising because his troops are overseas. And we stopped this group when they invaded our country." the Captain replied.

"Sir may I ask what's your name?" John asks inquisitively.

"I am Captain James O'Malley" he says with a proud voice. As he finishes he signals to the pilot. The helicopter sets off away from the city. As the helicopter flies away John looks out and sees hundreds of French Soldiers marching into Chicago. "Lets see what on the Radio" James says in a clam voice. When the radio turned on they hear a frightened man saying, "O the humanity! I am here at Washington D.C. and…The Wave have stormed the White House! The President is still inside! O No! You can hear the gunshots in the House…O yes! I can see the President! He's on the balcony!…NO! He's at gunpoint." As they are listening to the man the radio fizzes out and the President is then speaking, "My fellow Americans. This is tough times and we must surrender to their might. I am now giving up my powers to this man." As the President says that a huge roar of yells and screams can be heard. "My people this man will now be your leader…goodbye everyone."

"Good!" The man says while shooting the President in the head. "All bow down to me! This pathetic country will now become a part of the great Wave Empire! Those who rebel will be killed on sight. Please be clam people go back to you homes" As he is talking the roar intensifies. "Please" The man then signals a soldier to the crowd. Seconds later gunshots can be heard. And then the transmission fades away. "I cant believe it…we lost." John says in a saddened voice. "…Angela. Turn the Chopper around! NOW!"

"No we can't." James replies.

"We have to! I have to save my girlfriend!"

"…ok. once we land you have one hour until we set off again. We will leave if you don't make it back. So please hurry."

"Understood." As the chopper lands on the ground John leaps from it and sprints to his house. While John sprints to his house he sees some National Guard fighting the Wave. One of them runs to John and says, "Sir! Sir! One of our men is hurt. Come!"

The man pulls him as he tried to respond. They arrived at the scene of the battle and the soldier throws him to the ground. "Hilts! I got some reinforcements!"

"Good job Smitty! Some day you'll be a general!" Hilt yells. "Alex did you contact HQ?" As Hilts look over at Alex he sees that he huge bullet hole in his head. "Ah God!" Hilts picks up the radio "Attack HQ this is Captain Hilts I have hostile artillery north, north east of my position green smoke over!" When he finished his transmission he realized that the radio was fried. "Smitty give us covering fire!" Hilts commands.

"Yes Sir!" Smitty jumps up and fires his carbine. But once he fired his gun a sniper blown his brains out. "Aah! Shotgun!"

"Yes Sir?" She replies.

"I want you to get some reinforcements!"

"It will be done." As she went off to find reinforcements Hilts told John, "I want you to follow her and help."

"NO! I can't" and john ran off to his house. As John looked back while running he saw a artillery shell destroy the Captain and the surrounding area. Minuets pass as the battle intensifies. John fought his way to his street. As he walked forward he saw Shotgun wandering the road. Then she bent down and picked up her blown off arm not knowing what to do with it. With his house in sight John proudly walked to it. But as he walked a Flaming APC flew passed him and crashed into a building. It busted into flames as it hit the building. The soldiers ran out while their clothes and bodies were a flame. John stunned as the soldiers died in front of his eyes. John ran into his house and he sees his girlfriend huddled in the corner. "Angela!"

"John!" she cried out in joy "I thought you were dead. I was so worried."

"I'm here now and nothing can stop that." There was a explosion that knocked the front door off of Johns house. A squad of Wave troopers walked though and examined John and Angela on the ground. The Captain said, "The girl, take her into the Epsilon Program"

"What about the male sir"

"Terminate him"

"As you wish my lord" As the Soldiers take away Angela in the armored car John leaps up to fight the soldier. As his arm extends to punch him the soldier pulls the trigger. Three flaming bullets pass through John. He falls to the floor. Lying there in pain and agony the car drives off into the distance.


	3. Part III

For a half hour John struggled between life and death as he clung to the floor of his home. While he was on the ground he heard a call outside his house. As he lifted his head to see what it was a massive explosion knocked him into shellshock. The dust cleared from the explosion and Brett accompanied with two soldiers dressed in camo came through. "John! Don't worry buddy I got ya." Brett said in a calm voice. Brett then left and dragged John outside while the soldiers were giving them covering fire.

"Sir get John a medic!" Brett screamed.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier replied. As Brett aided John a fleet of Wave Helicopters flew to their positions. When they landed they dropped off soldiers who were fully dressed in black armor.

"Sir what should we do!" Brett asked one of the camo troopers.

"Brett take John to the other side of town and evac with the commander."

"Yes Sir!" answered Brett.

"Hurry Sir we'll take care of these guys." As he finished his command the soldiers in camo open fired on the men in the Black armor. When the guns emptied their ammo clips the men in black dusted off their armor and raised their guns. The soldiers in camo got mowed down by the hail of bullets. Brett saw what happened to his newly formed friends and he picked John up on his shoulders and ran. Barely dodging the bullets. They hid behind a building side to try and lose them. "Brett we can't keep on doing this we need to get out of here." John said in a weak voice. As Brett set John down he heard a gun cock behind him. Brett turned his head and looked down the barrel of Shotgun's pistol. "You killed my platoon!" She yelled while pointing the gun at John and Brett. "Now get up! Both up you!"

"Brett!" Yelled a soldier in camo. Shotgun swung around and fired four bullets into the man's torso.

"Your little friends can't save you monsters."

"Shotgun please don't" John said in a sad voice. He stood up to try and reason to Shotgun but as he rose she blasted his kneecaps sending him to the ground.

"Say your prayers boys."

As Shotgun pulled the hammer of her gun back there was a explosion in the distance that sent a piece of debris right into Shotgun's head. The piece of metal severed half of her head. Her mind splatter all over John and Brett as she dropped dead on the ground.

"O my God! O my God!…John…can you walk?" Brett said in a terrified voice.

"Yes…yes I can barely." John replied in a weakened voice.

"We must hurry to the evac come on!" Brett exclaimed while standing up.

"But who were those guys in camo and what happened to Captain O' Malley?" Questioned John.

"Those guys were part of the resistance against the Wave and when I left to go after you Captain O' Malley left the city. Now we must link up with the Commander and get out of the city. I don't have all the answers John the Commander can explain these things. Now we must go" Brett explained to John. John then shook his head in agreement and left to the evac zone. On their way they fought through Wave soldiers and met more freedom fighters for the cause. As they reached the evac zone Brett and John ran up to the Field Commander. While they were running they heard a officer saying that Commander Erwin's Epsilon Troops were advancing on their position.

"Sir! Sir!" Yelled Brett.

"Yes soldier?" The Commander said while turning to Brett and John.

"Sir…my friend John has a few questions to ask you."

"Go right ahead son."

"Sir who are the Wave and where did they come from?" John muttered.

"…Son sixty years ago after the fall of the Nazi regime, a group of neo-Nazis formed the Wave and it was a small political group until 1962 where the Wave party took control of the Soviet Union. Then they spread their power to China in 1967. After that they spread to Korea and Japan in 1972. Then finally in 1989 they spread to Germany." The Commander explained.

"But Sir why did they attack us?" John questioned.

"Son…they attacked the world…In 2004 all Wave Nations simultaneously attacked their neighboring countries. The countries that fell became part of the Wave Empire, the only country that successfully defended the attack was France."

"Sir where did you guys come from?" John said while interrupting.

"Well here and we have fighters in Canada, Mexico, and in the Middle East. No more questions we have to get a move on! Lets GO ,GO, GO! Come on there are two kinds of people who are staying in this City! The dead and the people that are going to die! Come on!" As Brett and John jumped in the chopper with the Commander they saw dozens of choppers fly in the air with them.

"Sir where are we going?" Yelled John.

"There is no hope for this Country. We are going to our Headquarters in Beirut." After hearing that John looks back at the once beautiful city of Chicago…now a war torn area of destruction and death.


	4. Part IV

5: 37 pm, July 19 read the clock in the cockpit of the helicopter as it soared to the resistance HQ. John turned and looked out at the horizon of the Atlantic Ocean from the window of the helicopter. Thinking of what happened to his girlfriend in that horrible battle.

"John!" yelled Brett

"Yea?"

"Commander wants to see you" Brett explained. John got up from his seat and walked toward the Commander.

"John." The Commander said.

"You wanted me, Sir?"

"Yes….since you helped us back there in Chicago I think you should be in the Resistance with us." He explained.

"Really? Thank you it is a honor."

"Good!" He said cheerfully. He then pulled out a large blade from one of the compartments of the helicopter and handed it to John. "This is a viroblade. All Resistance officers are equipped with one…this is for you."

John accepted the weapon. He then observed the nightstick shaped sword and he noticed a inscription on it. It read, "For Liberty and Freedom" He then turned a knob that was on the tip of the handle and a surge of electricity flowed through it. John was amazed by this weapons as it hummed while he was swinging it around.

"We've lost a lot of good men out there John…I think you will be a fine addition to us. Now John we are going to touch down in a few hours in a port city. It's in Morocco and we are going to take a Luxury Cruise liner to Beirut so we will be undetected by Wave troops."

"Ok sir."

"Be ready and keep your guard up its not going to be smooth sailing just because we are undercover."

"I understand sir."

John fastened his new weapon on his belt and returned to Brett. He told him what the commander told him. Brett was excited because he never went on a cruise ship before. The hours passed as the two friends talked about how could this war have happened and how their friends died or got captured during the invasion. John and the Commander also grown fond of each other during the long trip from the US.

"Here we go boys." The Commander said as the massive fleet of choppers approached the airport in Morocco. When the helicopters landed all Resistance personnel came out and walked toward the cruise liner with hundreds of civilians to stay undetected from the Wave.

"Look at the size of this thing!" Brett said in amazement.

"Wow Brett its just a ship." John said in a joking mood.

They then boarded the ship and went to their rooms on the ship. Hours passed and the parties on the ship kept the night and the Resistance alive.

During the big party in the main hall of the ship John and Brett thought it'd be fun to listen to the communications of the ship through their walkie talkies. Then they heard the Captain say, "Command? Something just went under us. It was a beam of light."

"Once John and Brett heard that, they knew it was…the Wave. John kept on thinking to himself they would never shoot down a passenger ship. Then a couple seconds later the ship shook and a loud explosion could be heard echoing throughout the ship.

Most of the passengers didn't know what happened but they all ran toward the lifeboats. When John and Brett got up to the top deck everyone was dressed in white lifejackets and was ready to leave. Minuets passed and the panic was gone, but what the passengers didn't know was that there weren't enough lifeboats for everyone.

About 1:00 am people were getting in the lifeboats and leaving for safety. The ship personnel yelled "Women and children first! Please stay clam! Everything is fine!"

During the evacuation John looked back at the front of the ship…he saw that it is totally submerged. Hours passed and most of the life boats have been used while there were more than 2,000 people still on board. The Resistance operatives grouped up on the deck and tried to plan what they should do.

Around 3: 47 am the ship was sinking faster. The front part of the ship was well underwater while the back end ship was lifted out of the sea. At this time the last lifeboat was being dropped into the sea. Many passengers tried to jump on but a Ship personnel was guarding it with his revolver pointed at the people on deck.

"Anybody to steps one step closer is gone you hear that!" The man yelled

"O yea I like to see you try!" One passenger said while running toward him. Once he saw him running he fired his gun and shot the man in the chest. The crowd of people screaming and crying for the man huddled by him. Seeing what he done ti the man he saluted to his officer and put the gun to his head. The officer tried to stop him from doing it, but it was too late he pulled the trigger and his lifeless body fell into the cold waters of the Mediterranean.

The Ship was rising and rising out of the sea while it was sinking. John and the Resistance ran to the back of the ship which now was the suspended top of the ship. The incline was so great that the people were slipping and falling into the waters below.

John and Brett made it to the top barely. They held on and caught their breath from the journey. It was quiet while they hung on to dear life until the power of the ship went out and there was a loud scream from the passengers on the ship. Then while the hysterics calmed down there was a loud crack near the hull of the ship at the water level. Then it snapped and the top half of the ship plummeted into the sea. This made John and Brett fly into the Mediterranean. When John resurfaced and saw the remnants of the Cruiser explode from the impact. The explosion caused a loud and thunderous roar that could have been heard miles away.

John and Brett met up it the waters and tried to calm each other down. They clung on to each other and kept each other warm. John and his friend then fell into a deep sleep in the sea from the exhausting terror they just experienced.

John opened his eyes and found that they were washed up on a shoreline on a island. The rising morning sun welcomed them to the island. John got up and woke up Brett. When he got up John explained that he saw a nearby town and that they should go over there right away. Brett agreed and they set off to the city. As they were walking to the nearby city John got a transmission on his communicator. It was from their commander. "Any operatives who are still alive and receiving this message must go rendezvous point at the HQ in Lebanon. I hope to see you all and well men…Godspeed."

The transmission ended and John and Brett knew at that time they needed to get to the HQ as soon as possible.


End file.
